Talk:Amorbis
Bodies??? Where are hte bodies of dead Amorbises mentioned inteh article. Also, why does it mention that there were any Amorbises in Light Agon Wastes? :The statue of Amorbis is the dead body apparently. It is in the third room. Unfortunately, I don't remember the name and I can't check because my memory card got corrupted. MarioGalaxy2433g5 12:51, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::The room is called Mining Plaza. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 20:45, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Sentient? Where does it say that the Amorbis are sentient creatures? Dark Ridley 00:16, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Nowhere, but the creatures are actually quite intelligent. They put out the torches. :That doesn't by any means, make the Amorbis sentient... Dogs can manipulate situations to their advantage, that doesn't make them sentient beings either. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:09, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I believe Metroid's definition of sentience includes dogs, as plants can be semi-sentient. :Yes, but dogs are in fact considered to be semi-sentient as well. The only difference in metroid is that they have semi-intelligent plants as well. Which isn't so far fetched as it may seem. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 02:15, January 4, 2010 (UTC) The problem is that most people use the word sentient instead of sapient. Dogs are fully sentient, just not fully sapient. :What im saying is that yes, dogs can determine a problem, and act upon it. They even form hierarchies, but they are simply not considered sentient. A sentient being has the ability to communally higher itself. Dogs cannot do this, they can overwhelm, but they cannot higher themselves communally, therefor they are semi sentient. No one is calling dogs sapient. [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:50, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Actually...Sentient: able to feel, to be able to desire, able to perceive; conscious What your thinking of, and what the creator of this section is probably thinking of, and probably what most people use sentient for, is sapient, or being highly intelligent, such as humans. :Hah, well, you got me there. ;P I'm a physicist not a philosopher after all, so, yeah. What exactly did you have in mind about adding to the article? [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 23:26, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm not Dark Ridley....ask him...maybe a should get an account. :Well I actually thought you were the one who wanted to add that it was sentient. [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:04, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Amorbis Theory There are many flaws with the theory that you fight the same Amorbis throughout the fight(Such as where did the other 2 go? If they all died than why did it only take 1 hit to kill one of them while it took 3 hits to kill another?) . Here is a more logical explanation. At the beginning of the fight Amorbis A, B, and C are attached to the dark orb. Each Amorbis takes two bombings to destroy. They wake up, see Samus, and go into operation kill Samus. All three disconnect from the orb at once. They underestimate Samus's power and only leave one, A, to fight Samus. A borrows around and attempts to kill her. Once Samus destroys the armor on its head it will attach itself to the orb to grow a new exoskeleton. (Apparently its unarmored head is vulnerable, possibly to super missiles)It will then fight Samus by covering the torches. Once its mask is destroyed it inhales the atmosphere to regrow its mask and save itself from samus's super missiles that she doesn't even have. After you bomb it it retreats after using an orb pound to dettach itself from the orb and B and C come in. After you de-armor the first one it retreats underground and waits for the other one to join it so they can use that awesome attack. When you bomb one of them it can remove itself from the orb without orb pounding because the other amorbis anchors the orb. Once the final amorbis is bombed they all come to Samus at once, since if any of them get bombed they will die and they might as will use maximum power against Samus. The all have new exoskeletons (Must see youtube video to check if they get them after they get bombed). After all their exoskeletons are removed they attach themselves to the orb. Once you bomb one it detaches from the orb and turns to dust shortly after entering the ground. The final one must use a orb pound to detach itself from the orb, so it doesn't have enough time to go under ground and Samus witnesses its death. The orb then shatters either from the death of the Amorbises (Amorbi?) or the trauma of being pounded so many times. Symbolism How would we feel with regards to mentioning the masculine symbolism related with the Amorbis? I have heard this mentioned before (not on this site however) and was wondering if it was notable and/or acceptable to be mentioned. If you look at the top picture in the article and look at the right Amorbis specifically you will see what I mean. I'm not going to go into details as I want this conversation to remain civilized. 23:39, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I think it's definitely notable, especially when viewing the model in the 3D viewer thing in the logbook. I highly doubt that it's coincidental, the animations and textures and the fact that it has a ball at the base... I'm not normally one to find such imagery and normally dismiss it as people being perverts, but Amorbis is a cut above. However I see very few ways we could mention it in an article without coming across as lewd or unnecessarily blunt or any number of other things. Dazuro 23:47, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I think the term "phallic" might be discrete enough. How about: "Some fans have noticed that the Amorbis appears to be phallic in design. It is thought to be intentional." [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|'''''HellKaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:20, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :OK if I add this then? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:37, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Is it really necessary? [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 20:42, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think so. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:44, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, Daz and I think so, maybe we should wait for more opinions? If people think it's just plain rude then I'll forget it. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:46, April 18, 2010 (UTC) This reminds me of that very bad joke that the production staff was throwing around during the filming of Tremors,apparently it made the creature department heads redo the the graboid design a third into production. Anyways, in my personal opinion, that would be a no.Marx Wraith 21:32, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, I must say that even aside from the fact that it's far more blatant than most potentially-phallic images, there might be some sort of weird symbolism in that it's a foe of a woman, for one thing, and also a woman who conquers it rather than the other way around. Wonder if any Retro peeps would be willing to say anything. Dazuro 21:46, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Well it would be interesting to get Retro's opinion.Although even if I WAS someone from Retro, I don't know how I'd respond to such an akward question. Marx Wraith 00:55, April 19, 2010 (UTC) strange unnessecary Redirect Why does the Dark Amorbis link IN the amorbis article redirect to the EXACT SAME amorbis article? Heck, why do we have the link in the first place??--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 23:55, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Question about transformation Hey, I would like to know the opinion of everyone who finds the time to read this question of mine concerning the Amorbis and Dark Amorbis. The question is this: Do you consider the change between both forms a ''transformation? Or perhaps its a mutation? Or maybe none of the above? We know that this change is caused by the dark energy found within the Dark Sphere, but what sort of change is it exactly? Sorry if my question sounds silly, i tried real hard to find better way to express my question. The reason why im asking it is for an article where I mention whether or not dark energy has been known to mutate and/or transform an individual. The Chykka adult is the only one to be confirmed for the time being at going through a RADICAL change when exposed to Dark Matter, and im hoping to add Amorbis in, but i need a general opinion. Thanks! (Latinlingo 00:56, June 10, 2010 (UTC)) Worm Inspiration? Has it been stated specifically that the Amorbis were inspired by the movie Tremors? Because they remind me an awful lot of the sandworms in Frank Herbert's Dune which, according to IMDB, precedes the movie by about 25 years. It's fair to say worms of this type are hardly rare in the scifi genre, but according to Wikipedia Herbert was the first to use them and they are rather iconic for the series in its various incarnations. See below and judge accordingly: http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0100814/ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sandworm_(Dune) I think it's possible to skip the amorbis fight by using the varia suit to get to torvus bog. Of course the bosses will be harder to beat but i'm sure it's possible. Sigh, the Dark Suit isn't required in any way whatsoever. It's completely avoidable...what made you think it's not possible to? Vommack 00:28, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, do you know any other way to skip bosses? It's not possible to skip the light suit is it? There are plenty of ways to skip bosses in Metroid. Go look at Flagghra. And the only reason it's not possible to skip the Light Suit is because U-Mos forces it upon you after you fight a required battle in the game.BTW:SIGN YER POSTS ALREADY WILL YA?!?!Vommack 00:44, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I know, i've skipped almost everything possible on the metroid series, early expansions, glitches, suits of all kinds. DarkMetroids 7:48 October 31 Shape from Above Doesn't the shape of Amorbis sleeping from above look familiar?? Definitely recognize the shape somewhere... DarkraiShadowXZ (talk) 20:53, September 10, 2019 (UTC)